NOT weak just underestimated!
by Ironyisitnot
Summary: Sakura tired of being called weak leaves the village to become stronger. But what is this? Sakura has a what? and a certain Uchiha is her sensei? what the hell is happening... find out by reading : btw pleasee review


Hey guys! How are you?

I am really sorry for the fact that I haven't been uploading "seeing you again". But its just that I don't know how to continue with the story anymore. I am really sorry for making you readers wait so long for it….. But don't worry I will not abandon any of my stories I will continue it! But I need some time to rethink about how I want to end it.

Anyway this is a new story I wanted to try. It's my first time writing a NARUTO story so I reaalllyyyy hope you guys like it! _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I **DO NOT **own Naruto or anyyyy manga or anime! (I mean seriously if I did then would I be here writing fanfictions :P) Any way lets start with the story now!

**SUMMERY:** Haruno Sakura you know the helpless, weak, deadlast, pinkhaired kunoichi, who always follows Sasuke around like a puppy? Well guess what! She is tired of everyone calling her weak so she leaves the village to get stronger! Yes folks! And strong she becomes! But what's this Sakura is coldhearted now?...find out what really happens to her by reading this (freaking annoying) story…..

(BTW Sasuke has NOT left for Orachimaru in my story. He has not gotten the curse mark either! And also Sakura is 13 years old right now.)

* * *

><p><strong>THOUGHTS '_'<strong>

**SPEAKING "_"**

It was a normal sunny day. The birds were chirping. The weather was clear and sunny. There was no cloud in the sky. Everyone was happy and dandy.

Well everyone except our favorite kunoichi (guess who!) by the name of Haruno Sakura who was fuming and throwing kunai and shurikens at the poor defenses dummies. (poor dummies I DO NOT want to be them right now :P)

Sakura's POV

"I hate them so much! Who the hell are they to leave me behind!" I said as I continued to throw shurikens at the dummies. When I was done with the dummies I started destroying the trees.

END of Sakura's POV

"I cant" started sakura while destroying the training ground "ahhhh believe them!"

"Stupid Sasuke! I ain't weak! I can fight too! You big jack ass, cocky shit bastard!" Sakura screamed as she stopped destroying the training groud.

After a LONG time of cussing and throwing some more shurikens Sakura was finally able to calm down. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she thought about what happened a while ago.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Sakura was running late for work (remember Sakura is being trained by Tsunade) so she started to run with chaka on her legs so she could get there faster.

'OMG! Tsunade-shishou is going to kill me for being late!' thought Sakura as she entered the Hokage's monument.

Just as Sakura was abought to enter Tsunade's room she heard a couple of muffled voices inside. Pressing her ear to the door she struggled to identify who the people were by judging their voices. After hearing them a little while she was able to tell that the voices were actually none other than her teammates AKA: Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi

"BUT OBACHAN Sakura-chan is to fragile to work as a ninja!" sakura heard as she blinked and fought back her tears.

'No! Naruto can't think of me like that. He must be joking! Come on Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei! Say something to him!' Sakura prayed as she tried to hear what they were saying next.

"Hmm… I don't agree with Naruto normally but the baka is right, Sakura is nothing but a deadlast. She doesn't deserve to be in team seven" Sasuke said.

"Come on Sasuke don't say it like that" Kakashi sensei said. 'YES I still have Kakashi-sensei on my side' Sakura cheered in her mind but all her hopes came tumbling down when she heard his next words.

"Don't be so rude Naruto Sasuke, its true that Sakura is weak but she still is you teammate show her some respect" Kakashi scolded as he started reading his ahemmm book again.

Suddenly they were startled by a loud bang from Tsunade's desk. "WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS TALKING ABOUT! SAKURA ISN'T WEAK! SHE JUST NEEDS TRAINING WHICH YOU NEVER GAVE HER KAKASHI! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THREE IN MY OFFICE ANYWAY? YOU BASTARDS BETTER NOT BE HERE JUST TO BELITTLE SAKURA!" came Tsunade's enraged voice.

"Calm down Obachan" Naruto gulped "we never wanted to insult Sakura-chan…. We just came here to tell you that we will be leaving for 2 years t train on our own"

"WHAT! Kakashi what is the meaning of this?" Tsunade barked shouted.

"You see Tsunade-sama, the boys would like to get stronger so they wanted us to train them" Kakashi replied calmly.

"Us?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Yes us, as in I will be training Sasuke, and Jiraya will be training Naruto" Kakashi replied.

"So you are not taking Sakura with you?" asked Tsunade displeased.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, Sakura will only slow us down so we can't bring her with us." Kakashi said bordly as he looked at the boys for reinsurance.

This time Sasuke intervened "Hokage-sama we all know you love Sakura a lot so you should understand that we don't want her to get hurt. Plus she wont be able to keep up with our training because she is weak" Sasuke said annoyed. "now can we PLEASE go"

"Dammit Ahhh I don't care" Tsunade said, "go on your training for two years but I expect you a progress report every month got that HATAKE!"

Kakashi and the others nodded their head and started signing the 2 year training documents.

OUTSIDE THE DOOR

Outside the door Sakura was crying very hard but still she tried to muffle her sobs.

'I can't believe them!' thought Sakura as she cried and ran away from the Hokage's monument 'after all we have been through, they are just abandoning me like this! I hate them soooo much noww!'

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK ENDS<p>

Sakura was now in her room going back and forth. After doing this for awhile she got tired and sat on her bed.

'Even though it hurts to admit they weren't lying though' thought Sakura sadly 'I am still weak…. But I want to become stronger! I know I can do it! I will show you all.'

'Kakashi-sensei you never EVER showed any interest in me (not that way you perverts :P). You always favored the boys. You never trained me or helped me in any of my training. To you I am nothing but a fragile weak student. But I will show you that I can be STRONG AND POWERFUL!' Sakura thought as a tear drop fell from her eye.

'Naruto you were always like a brother to me. Your words are what hurt me the most. I am not a weak fragile girl. I am a kunoichi! I will show you too Naruto! I WILL make you and Sasuke acknowledge me. Better yet I will become stronger than you guys' thought Sakura as another tear drop fell from her eyes.

'Lastly but certainly not the least Sasuke-kun no I mean Sasuke you are the most coldhearted person I ever met in my entire life! I can't believe I loved you. But guess what I hate you now! I hate you sooo much you can't even comprehend my hatred towards you. You were the one who betrayed me the most. I will surely make you pay back every single bad thing you sad about me' thought Sakura clenching her fists and with that her last tear drop fell, and guess what? She didn't even care to cry about them anymore.

* * *

><p>NEXT MORNING<p>

At early in the morning like around 5am or soo Team 7 minus Sakura but Jiraya added left the vllage to train for 2 years.

But they weren't the only ones who left the village that day. Ohh no! Sakura also left but she left much later at night.

HOKAGES OFFICE (same day as kakashi and the others left)

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura shouted as she barged into Tsunade's offlice.

"What! What!" Tsunade said as she just woke up "OH! Sakura I wasn't sleeping on my jobs again. I promise!"

'I feel kind off bad leaving her like this' thought Sakura

~**You think?~ inner replied**

'Ohh inner it's been awhil.e since I last talked to you' thought Sakura 'were the hell were you yesterday when I was having aemotional breakdown?'

**~I was beating the shit out of team 7's dummies of them. You should have seen what I did to Sasu-gays dummy~ inner laughed manically and rubbed her hands with a evil grin on her face**

'Do I even want to know?' thought Sakura with a big sweat drop.

**~I don't know about that… but shisho had been trying to get your attention for the last mins and waahh Sakura dodge that fuking kunai!~ inner said as the conversation ended.**

Sakura was brought out of her stupor by a kunai barely grazing her cheek.

"Glad to see your finally out of LALA land Sakura" Tsunade said annoyed.

Sakura blushed a deep shade of red and bowed "I am really sorry Tsunade-shisho"

"It's ok….. just make sure never to do it again" She said as she saw Sakura nod her head a lot of times.

"So what brings you to my humble office" said Tsunade as she tapped her desk with a curious look on her face "BTW u didn't come yesterday. I was very surprised since you don't miss training sessions much"

"About that" Sakura started as her mood dropped tenfold "I did come here yesterday but I uhh..heard some disturbing things so I had to leave quickly."

Tsunade blinked once twice then realization hit her "Ohh Sakura I am so sorry. I tried but they didn't listen.

Sakura gave her a little smile "Its ok Shisho…. I realizes that yesterday that they weren't all that wrong about me beng weak"

"Sakura your not" Tsunade started but got cut off my Sakura

"Its ok though… but I want to become strong Tsunade-sama" Sakura said determined and strongly "I will not be a weak little kunoichi anymore. Please give me permission to leave the village and train"

"Ahh I knew you would say that" Tsunade said with a smile as she pulled out a document "you are just like me when I was your age. Full of determination, strong, and I also had that look of determination. But promise me that you will return, ok?"

"Thank you sooo much Shisho!" Sakura said as she went and hugged her mother figure.

"ok ok that's enough. You better be stronger than those two dimwits when you return, ok?" Tsunade said

"OFCOURSE Shisho" Sakura said with a smile "after all I am your apprentice"

"Good know this is a misson document" Tsunade said as he handed it to Sakura. "You can have as much as time as you want for your training. I can just tell your friends that you went on a vacation or something. Try and write to me, ok?"

Sakura nodded her head and gave Tsunade sama a finial bow before she left the monument.

After Sakura finished her packing up she went to some of her friends house (AKA Ino. Tenten Hinata) and said her goodbye, of course she didn't tell them the real reason of why she was leaving.

NEAR KANOHAS GATE

'I guess its time to go… remember it was you guys who betrayed me first so I am going to enjoy breaking every bond I had with team seven'' thought sakura smirking as she looked at the gate one last time before she left the hidden leaf village for along time.

* * *

><p>Alright guys i hope you liked this chapter :) i am going to work really hard on this story so please bare with me.<p>

I reaaallly hope you liked it

Pleaseeee read and review! xD

Thank youuuu!


End file.
